WDFL
WDFL is the NBC affiliate that serves the Dixieville, FL area. It broadcasts on channel 10. Syndicated programming on WDFL includes: The Meredith Vieira Show, Rachael Ray, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, and Steve Harvey among others. WDFL originally aired Hollywood Squares from 1998 to 2004 as a CBS affiliate when it was hosted by Tom Bergeron. Dixie 10 weather updates can be heard hourly on sister radio station Dixie Country 102.3 FM. History WDFL began broadcasting on January 23, 1954 signing on as the CBS affiliate for the Dixieville area. The following day, WDFL debuted a nightly 11PM newscast. It was the first local newscast for the Dixieville area (beating rival WDXE by 3 days). In 2015, during the 2015 US TV broadcast realignment, the station became an NBC affiliate taking over as affiliated with NBC from WDXE which became a PBS member station. On May 27, 2015, Smith Broadcasting Inc. sold WDFL to RainbowDash72. Later that day, the sale has been finalized. Programming Schedule from Fall 1991 News Operation WDFL produces 38½ hours of locally produced newscasts each week (6½ hours on weekdays, and 3 hours on Saturdays and Sundays). For the past 30 years, WDFL has been the number one news team in the Dixieville area. In Recent years, WDFL has often had close battles with WDXE for the number 1 spot (more recently when the 2014 Sochi Olympics aired on WDXE). On April 29, 2008, WDFL began producing news in high definition. It was the first news station in Dixieville to produce news in HD. News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Adrian Rendon - News Director *Leslie Berryman - anchor; weekday mornings "Dixie 10 News Today" *Amanda Long - anchor; weekday mornings "Dixie 10 News Today" *Mary Blackwell - anchor; weeknights at 5, 5:30, 10 (on WZAZ), and 11 *Jack Holmes - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 6, and 8 (on WZAZ) *Jeff Amburn - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, and 6 *Jessica Ash - anchor; weeknights at 7, 8 (on WZAZ) and 11 *Krenton Adams - anchor; weeknights at 7, and 10 (on WZAZ) *Rhonda Stevens - anchor; weekend evenings and at 10 (on WZAZ) *Tyler Walden - anchor; weekend mornings on "Dixie 10 News Today" *Meeghan White - anchor; Weekend Mornings on "Dixie 10 News Today" Dixie 10 Weather Lab Meteorologists *Allen Steele - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Dixie 10 News Today" *Jonathan DePaiva - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 6, 7, and 11 *Jackie Quincy - meteorologist; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, and 5:30 *Zachery Davis - meteorologist; weeknights at 8 (on WZAZ), and 10 (on WZAZ) *Carrie Brant - meteorologist; weekend evenings and at 10 (on WZAZ) Dixie 10 Sports Team *Taryn Campbell - sports director; weeknights at 6, 7, 8 (on WZAZ), 10 (on WZAZ), and 11 *Blaine Mathis - sports reporter; weekend evenings and at 10 (on WZAZ) Current On-Air Dixie 10 Reporters *Jennifer Ramos - general assignment reporter *Vanessa Washington - general assignment reporter *Isaac Enders - general assignment reporter *Allison Macias - general assignment reporter *Stephanie Clark - general assignment reporter *Chad Washburn - general assignment reporter *Maria Arndt - general assignment reporter *Chris Gaudet - general assignment reporter Newscast Titles *Dixieville Nightly Report (1954-1960) *WDFL-TV News (1960-1963) *WDFL News (1963-1969) *TV-10 News (1969-1973) *Eyewitness News (1973) *WDFL 10 News (1973-1977) *Dixie 10 News (1977-Present) *AM Dixieville (Morning Newscasts/updates 1995-2015) *Dixieville Nightly News (7PM Newscast, 2015-Present) News Themes *No music (1954-1960) *WDFL News Ticker (1960-1964) *Action News Theme (1964-1970) *Move Closer to Your World - Mayoham Music (1970-1981) *Hello News - Gari Media (1981-1990) *The Great News Package - Gari Media (1990-1998) *Dayna - Edd Kalehoff (Morning News, 1995-2015) *Counterpoint - Stephen Arnold Music (1998-2001) *Overture - Stephen Arnold Music (2001-2004) *CBS Enforcer - Gari Media (2004-2015) *The Rock - Stephen Arnold Music (2015-present) Slogans *WDFL, As Far as The Eye Can See (1972-1977) *We're Dixie 10, We Show You the Good Life! (1977-1984) *Hello Dixieville (1981-1990) *Stand Up and Tell 'em Dixieville's Great (1986-1990) *A Dixieville Tradition (1990-1996) *The Spirit of Dixieville (1990-Present) Logos WDFL 1986 ID.png|WDFL "Share The Spirit" Localised ID (1986) Dixie 10 (1986).png|WDFL Station ID (1987) WDFL 1988.png|WDFL Station ID (1988) WDFLCBSMovie1993-1995.png|WDFL logo from 1993-95 taken from the CBS Sunday Movie Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 WDFL logo.png|WDFL logo until 2015 WDFL logo 2015.png|WDFL Logo (2015-Present) WDFL Olympics.png|WDFL Olympics Logo (2016) Category:Channel 10 Category:Dixieville Category:Florida Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:RainbowDash72 Category:NBC Stations owned by RainbowDash72 Category:Current NBC Affiliates